


One Christmas Eve

by MsArachnid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Themed, Gift Fic, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArachnid/pseuds/MsArachnid
Summary: Mako's quiet evening is interrupted when his house is broken into.Or...not.Written for a Secret Santa on discord.





	One Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junks_stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junks_stuff/gifts).



> Gift fic for a discord secret santa, I figured since the exchange was Christmas-themed, the fic should be too. Even if it passed already.
> 
> There's some implied sexy stuff, nothing too explicit. Sorry that it's short, it seems I'm just physically unable to write longer things. It's so hard to get over 1k.

Jamison was stuck in...something. It was constricting, and pointy, sort of itchy and _very_ uncomfortable. He struggled against whatever was holding him captive, trying to squirm out like the rat everyone said he was. He couldn’t. He only succeeded in losing his balance, knocking whatever he was in over and sending everything to the ground in a crash. Now sore as well as stuck, he stopped moving. There was no point in sneaking around now.

From somewhere deeper in the house, he heard floorboards creak. The creaking got louder as whoever it was moved closer. Jamie held his breath and tried to shuffle backwards to hide himself.

The lights turned on. Across the room, standing in just his underwear, was the largest man Jamison had ever seen. Jamie had always thought he was an exercise in extremes (too tall, too thin, too wild), but this guy took it to new levels in the other direction. His head nearly brushed the ceiling, he completely filled the doorway, his incredibly buff arms were a stark contrast to his large but perfectly round gut, which had a cartoon pig tattooed on it.

“Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in my house?!”

Oh, so hiding himself didn’t work. He’d hoped he was somewhat concealed, but apparently was not at all. Jamison let off a nervous giggle. “W-well, it’s December 24th! I may not be Santa but I have a perfectly good reason to be here!”

“For breaking into my house.” The man walked further into the room, easing himself into the sagging easy chair across from Jamie. “Better be a damn good reason.”

“Could you help me out first? I think my arm is falling asleep, and this is pretty uncomfortable, I won’t say no to being tied up but this isn’t what they usually mean…” Jamie trailed off once he saw the man making no move to help him. “Please?”

The man leaned back. “Nah. Tell me why you broke into my house, and maybe I won’t string you up outside with the lights.”

Now that the lights were on, Jamie could now tell that he was tangled in the lights of a Christmas tree. Huh. That was embarrassing. “I thought I saw someone break into your house! So I followed them in to stop them, but they must have left before I got all the way in?”

The man watched Jamison laying there, tangled in the wires and lights, unable to move. His stomach rose and fell with deep steady breaths, and Jamie didn’t know how long they sat there. He didn’t dare say anything more. The man stood up and Jamie tensed, ready for him to approach.

He didn’t. The man got up, turned off the lights, and left the room. 

Jamie howled. “Get back here you son of a bitch! It’s not my fault your tree is a fucking death trap! I just wanted a nice place to sleep for a night!”

The light clicked back on.

“Oh that got ya, didn’t it? Can’t let some poor homeless amputee freeze to death on Christmas, gotta stroke your big fuckin’ ego and make yourself feel better about living alone?!”

“Jamie,” Mako walked back into the room, kneeling down to untangle his boyfriend from their tree.

“Yeah?” Jamie asked, dropping the pretense of anger.

“When you said you wanted to role play, this _really_ wasn’t what I had in mind.” 

“Did I come on too strong? Should I have been more helpless, like the damsels in those books you read?” Only partially free, he wormed his way over to dramatically flop into Mako’s lap. “Oh, mysterious stranger! Please save me from the awful weather outside! Let me stay here for a night, and in return I’ll warm your bed.” He nuzzled deeper into his lap, head pushing against his stomach.

Mako chuckled and finished freeing Jamie, pushing the lights to the side and pulling Jamie close. “I was thinking more like sexy nurse and patient. I didn’t expect it to be so…” He looked around at the living room. The tree was knocked over, lights and ornaments shattered everywhere, the window was still open, a puddle of water was growing beneath the tree. “Dramatic,” he finished.

Jamison gasped. “Me? Dramatic? Mate, you’ve got the wrong guy. I just wanted a fun little tryst in the night with the sexiest man on earth.”

“It’s going to have to wait. Your ‘tryst’ made a mess.”

“The mess can wait!” Jamie whined and clung to Mako, who tried to pry him off to stand. “I’m randy _now_ , let’s do this!”

“One thing,” Mako said. He picked Jamie up and deposited him on the chair before leaving again. Jamie growled and whined and put his hand down his pants before Mako came back with a towel to soak up the water. He looked over at Jamie. “If you finish before I’m done here, there’s no point in going to the bedroom.”

“I didn’t want to go to the bedroom anyway!” Mako rolled his eyes. Jamie continued, “Besides, I’m not even doing anything! Just a little self-stimulating before you’re ready.”

Mako finished mopping up as much water as he could. He threw the towel to the entrance of the room and shooed Jamison off the chair so he could sit. Jamie settled in between his legs and pawed at Mako’s crotch. “You sure you don’t want me to warm your bed for a night?”

Mako grinned and leaned back, allowing Jamie room to unzip his pants. “Careful. I might just keep you.”


End file.
